Winx Club (Series)
|Row 2 title = Format |Row 2 info = Animated Series Anime Series |Row 3 title = Created & Directed by |Row 3 info = Iginio Straffi |Row 4 title = Composer(s) |Row 4 info = Michele Bettali Stefano Carrara Fabrizio Castania Maurizio D'Aniello |Row 5 title = Country of Origin |Row 5 info = Italy |Row 6 title = Original language(s) |Row 6 info = Italian |Row 7 title = No. of Seasons |Row 7 info = 7 |Row 8 title = No. of episodes |Row 8 info = 182 |Row 9 title = TV channels aired |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Spin-offs/ Web series |Row 10 info = PopPixie Winx Avatar Story World of Winx}}This article is an overview of the series and its characters. For information about events in the series, see: Timeline. Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated/anime fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.P.A. The series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen (there are a lot of adult fans too) and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, games, clothing, DVDs, three CGI feature-length films, a fourth CGI feature-length film and a Live-action film are both in the works. Development Stages Winx Club was first created back in 2001, originally called "Magica Bloom" (Magic Bloom). The name was changed to "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Just Fairies) in 2002, and later to "The Winx", and finally changed to "Winx Club" in 2003. In the first draft of Winx Club, the girls were to be younger. Bloom, Stella, and Tecna's appearance were unchanged, however Flora's and Musa's appearances did change. Flora was originally supposed to have light purple hair and was wearing glasses and Musa was going to have short green hair. All the fairy forms are different as well. Timeline |-|Seasons= Season 1 An ordinary girl from Planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a Princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Going to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. In Alfea, Bloom forms Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates - Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later, they encounter and befriend the Specialists - Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky, who will also become their love interests (minus Flora as hers comes in the next season.) The Winx Club members also encounter a trio of witches from Cloud Tower - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, who are known as Trix. Trix are in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame and their ruthless pursuit lead to many encounters and battles with Winx Club. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her planet, parents, and powers. Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Aisha, who asks for their help in rescuing her Pixie friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix" who wants to take control of the magical realm. In order to do so, he has to find out where the Pixies' Village is in order to steal the four pieces of Codex which open the portal to the Realm of Relix, where the Ultimate Power can be found. The Trix also meets Lord Darkar and serves him. Meanwhile, Winx Club learn how to obtain their Charmix. A "new teacher" arrives in Alfea and turns Bloom into Dark Bloom to serve Lord Darkar. With Dark Bloom's help, Lord Darkar opens the portal to the Realm of Relix. All seems lost. In the last moment, Sky confesses his true feelings towards Bloom, which changes Dark Bloom back to her normal self. Bloom then heals everyone and defeats Lord Darkar. After the battle, Bloom and the others go back to Alfea and celebrate. Aisha also joins Winx Club while Stella has a big fashion deal going on. Season 3 The Winx Club begin their third year at Alfea and learn about Valtor, the new villain for Season 3. He is an evil wizard trying to destroy the Winx and conquer Magix with the Trix's help. The Winx earn a new transformation; Enchantix. With Enchantix, water stars, and fairy dust, they are able to destroy Valtor and regain peace in the Magic Dimension. Season 4 The Winx Club is back! Now they will have to reach the Believix level, a new transformation that grant the ability to make someone believe in magic. In addition, Believix also gives 3 additional wings to make the form more powerful: Speedix (speed enhancement), Zoomix (teletransportation), and Tracix (travel through time). They will also meet the Wizards of the Black Circle, a group of villains who are after the last fairy on Earth, in order to gain full power. Winx Club will have to find her protect her from the the Wizards, but they have to go unnoticed. In order to live on Earth, they will open a pet shop named Love & Pet and meet Roxy, a girl who works at the Frutti Music Bar. Soon they will find out that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth! In the process, Roxy is able to discover her powers, and believing in herself and in Winx Club, will turn into a fairy and will help Winx Club drive away the Wizards and rescue the imprisoned fairies. However, they now have to face the fairies of Earth and their Queen Morgana, who are seeking revenge on humans for not having believed in them: this has made them weaker and they have been imprisoned by the Wizards. Winx Club are forced into an uneasy alliance with the Wizards as they now race to save humanity. Will the Winx Club prevail? Season 5 The Winx Club are back. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who was mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the Infinite Ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are useless when they become wet hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Season 6 A new witch named Selina attends Cloud Tower. She owns an evil book called the Legendarium and through it she is able to make legends come true. The Trix take over Cloud Tower and make it fly, then order Selina to summon legendary creatures out of the Legendarium and unleash them against the schools of the Magic Dimension. Bloom leads the Winx against the witches, but the Winx, excluding Bloom, accidentally lose their powers: will the Winx manage to get their fairy powers back and save the schools of the Magic Dimension, threatened by the legendary creatures? Comedy, action, friendship, romance, in a new exciting adventure for the Winx Club fans... and everyone else! Season 7 Each fairy animal has a special talent, necessary for the balance of the Magic Universe. The Winx will discover this, while facing two new dreadful villains and getting new amazing transformations along their journey! Winx Club series 7 carries on the theme of recent Winx releases by carrying a strong environmental message. In this adventure the fairies discover the real importance of the rare Fairy Animals, which they must save from Kalshara, an evil shape-shifter and her clumsy brother, Brafilius. The theme of endangered animals recurs throughout the series as the Winx establish an Animal Rescue Park on Earth, where they look after vulnerable animals such as pandas and tigers. The girls also undertake missions in the Magic Dimension and Earth to raise public awareness about the animal cause. This builds to their final mission – to discover the ultimate power of the Fairy Animals, which can give control over all the animals of the Magic Universe. Season 8 In 2015, via an interview, Iginio Straffi, the creator of Winx Club, confirmed that the 8th season of Winx Club is "in production", and will be set to be aired after World of Winx and the 4th movie. Further information coming soon... |-|Movies= Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom At Alfea College, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, and Tecna all graduate and become fairy guardians of their home planets. Since the witches destroyed Bloom’s home planet, she must watch graduation from the sidelines. Daphne, Bloom’s sister, tells Bloom that there is still hope of saving their parents. Together the Winx travel to Domino to find King Oritel’s sword and revive Bloom’s birth parents and the entire planet. This is no small feat, especially with evil sorceress on their glittery heels. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Reunited with her birth parents, Oritel and Marion, Bloom discovers what it is like to live as a princess of Domino. Adding to her joy at being with her parents is the upcoming Princess Ball, which Sky has asked Bloom to attend with him! But Bloom's happiness is short lived when Sky is forbidden by his own father to escort her. Meanwhile, the evil Ancestral Witches who had once destroyed Domino join forces with the Trix - Icy, Darcy, and Stormy - to erase all positive magic from the Magic Dimension. To reverse the effects of the Witches' devastating reign of darkness, the Winx and the Specialists must travel to the cursed city of Avram and come face to face with the Trix and the Ancestral Witches. Only by defeating the witches can the Winx restore the positive magic in the entire dimension and regain their own powers. Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss The Winx Club are struggling with a terrible mystery that will make your heart beat faster! The archenemies of the Winx Club, the Trix witches, team up with the evil nymph Politea and find out that, to defeat the fairies once and for all and become invincible, it takes very little: a Pearl hidden in the Deep of the Infinite Ocean! As small as powerful, the Pearl of the Depth gives enormous powers to those who possess it. The team of Dark Magic: The Trix, Politea and Tritannus, are almost unbeatable. But none of them have come to terms with the true power of the Winx, the power of Love. Bloom is more determined than ever to get the magic Pearl before her enemies and save prince Sky, captured by the Trix and imprisoned in the Ocean. For the Winx, there is not a minute to waste: how will they stop the plans of their enemies before it is too late? The answer is not simple: with a twist, Politea is preparing to seize power all to herself, betraying allies and polluting the Oceans to regain strength and power. Get ready, the most dangerous mission of the Winx is about to begin. Characters |-|The Winx= Bloom Butterflix Dance 94.png RDudKgvbIQU.jpg Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Bloom is the leader of the Winx Club. Her adoptive parents are Mike and Vanessa. She discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. Strong and caring, she is always available to help her friends. After arriving at Alfea, she discovers that her powers come from the ancient Dragon's Flame, of which she is the guardian. She is the princess of her birth planet, Domino, and the sole survivor of its destruction at the hands of the Ancestral Witches. Her biological parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. She owns a blueish gray bunny named Kiko. Her pixie is Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Her Selkie is Serena, Gatekeeper of Domino's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Belle, the sheep. Her boyfriend is Sky. Stella Butterflix Dance 72.png ErTgA1lKjOE.jpg Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. Stella is a talkative student who often gets average or low grades, but always pulls through with the help from her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous among the Alfea community for blowing up the Alfea Potions Laboratory. She is the princess of the planet Solaria. Her pixie is Amore, the Pixie of Love and her Selkie is Illiris, Gatekeeper of Solaria's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Ginger, the poodle. Her fiancé is Brandon. Flora Butterflix Dance 88.png AFM0N8QAw2E.jpg Flora is the Fairy of Nature. Flora is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. Happy and introverted, she is always a sweet, loyal friend that doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. She is extremely fond of plants and nature, and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She can understand the voice of nature. She comes from the planet Linphea. Her pixie is Chatta, the Pixie of Gossip and her Selkie is Desiryee, Gatekeeper of Linphea's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Coco, the cat. Her boyfriend is Helia. Musa Butterflix Dance 102.png I3J61MTlLi4.jpg Musa is the Fairy of Music. loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front by isolating herself, and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. In spite of her laid-back nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club. She is pale, with blue-black hair and navy blue eyes. Her pixies are Tune, the Pixie of Manners and Cherie, the PopPixie of Weather. Her Selkie is Sonna, Gatekeeper of Melody's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Pepe, the bear. Her previous boyfriend was Riven. Tecna Butterflix Dance 112.png -EJ4t1XMxSE.jpg Tecna is the Fairy of Technology. Tecna is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical, matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intelligent and knowledgeable about technology and mathematics. She enjoys playing video games. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. Tecna comes from the planet Zenith. Her pixies are Digit, Pixie of Logic, and Caramel, PopPixie of Supee Strength. Her Selkie is Lithia, Gatekeeper of Zenith's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Chicko, the chick. Her boyfriend is Timmy. Aisha Butterflix Dance 38.png XvEn1Kdd9yg.jpg Aisha is the Fairy of Waves. Aisha is athletic and very outgoing. She meets the Winx Club in Season 2, when she needs their help to rescue the pixies in trouble. Her skin is dark, with long, curly brown hair and blur eyes. She is the Princess of Andros. Her pixie is Piff, the Pixie of Sweet Dreams. Her magical pet is Milly, the bunny. Her Selkie is Lemmy Gatekeeper of Andros' Ocean Gate. She was betrothed to Nabu. Her current boyfriend is Nex. Roxy Roxy is the Fairy of Animals. She was the last fairy on Earth. Roxy has waist-length, hot pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of violet. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom. She is described as out-going. Her father, Klaus, owns the Frutti Music Bar, where she works. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. It is later revealed that her mother is Morgana, Queen of the Earth Fairies. |-|The Specialists= The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. Sky The prince and heir apparent of Eraklyon, Sky feels stifled by his position. However, he has a strong sense of duty that sometimes causes conflicts with Riven or Bloom. He has medium blond hair. He was once engaged to Diaspro but broke it with her due to his relationship with Bloom. Brandon Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He is sometimes conceited like Stella, a reason why they are a good match. He has short brown hair. He is Stella's fiancé. Timmy He acts as the geek of the group sometimes, from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair, wears glasses. He is an extremely good marksmen. He is Tecna's boyfriend. Riven A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports, he sees himself as Sky's rival. He has short spiked magenta hair and purple eyes. He is seen as a chauvinist by definition because he has found very few reasons to trust woman, i.e. his mother abandoning him when he was young and Darcy and Mandragora using him in season one and the first movie to impede his friends' quest. He is Musa's ex-boyfriend. Helia An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle/grandfather, Saladin, is the headmaster of Red Fountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail in season two and three which is then later cut to sport flicky bangs, not tied at all. He is also very romantic and is not shy about directly speaking about his opinions. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He was the top student in Red Fountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Red Fountain now. He is Flora's boyfriend. Nabu Nabu was the prince of an unknown kingdom on the planet Andros whom was the betrothed to Aisha and was a wizard. He ran away from his kingdom to see what she was like, but was caught and mistaken for an enemy at first. Not wanting to tell Aisha who he really was, he went under the name "Ophir" for a time until later on, when he finally told Aisha the truth because he'd fallen in love with her. At the end of Season 4, he was stated in coma when he tried to save the Earth Faires from the threat of the Wizards of the Black Circle. However, in Season 5 he was stated dead. |-|The Paladins= Paladins are warriors, similar to the Specialists. Two Paladins were introduced in Season 6 and became Aisha's and Daphne's love interest. Thoren He is also a Paladin. Thoren is Sky's cousin and Daphne's husband. Nex Nex is a Paladin, Thoren's friend, and Aisha's current boyfriend. |-|Antagonists= The Trix The main antagonists of Winx Club are an evil trio of witch sisters who attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches (only in the first season, after which they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. The Trix have helped most of antagonists in the series. All of them had romantic affections towards Darkar and Valtor, but Icy is only one to have feelings toward Tritannus. The Trix are the main antagonists of Season 1 and Season 6, and the minor antagonists of Season 2, Season 3, Season 5, and Season 7. Lord Darkar Lord Darkar is the main antagonist of Season 2]], who is out to enter Realix and obtain the Ultimate Power. He releases the Trix from the Fortress of Light and makes him his servants, and turns Bloom into Dark Bloom. In the end, he is destroyed by the Winx. Valtor Valtor is the main antagonist of Season 3. He is a wizard created by the Ancestral Witches with a dark ember of the Dragon Flame. Released from imprisonment in the Omega Dimension by the Trix, he allies with them and steals the magic from other worlds to become the most powerful wizard in the Magic Dimension. He is destroyed by Bloom in their final battle. Wizards of the Black Circle The Wizards of the Black Circle, also known as the Fairy Hunters, are main antagonists of Season 4, also known as the Fairy Hunters. *Ogron - Leader of the group, with the ability to absorb energy and turn damage into strength. *Anagan - Possesses super speed. *Gantlos - Attacks with sound waves and seismic waves. *Duman - Possesses the ability to shape shift. Their objective is to gain an incredible power by absorbing magic from all Earth Fairies, and are seeking the last Earth Fairy, Roxy, to guarantee their dominance. Centuries ago, they imprisoned the other Earth Fairies, who seek revenge on them once they are released. At the end of the season, Duman is killed by Nabu, and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen by the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula and fall into a crevice in the Omega Dimension. Tritannus Tritannus is the main antagonist of Season 5. Cousin of Aisha, brother of Nereus and Tressa and son of Ligea and Neptune, he has always been jealous of his twin brother. He lets his rage overtake him the day of his brother's coronation. Jealous and enraged, he attacks his brother and father. Once unmasked, he is taken to the Prison of Andros by his father's orders. After meeting the Trix there, Tritannus escapes with them and starts absorbing pollution onEarth, transforming into a mutant monster. Allied with the Trix, Tritannus steals each Guardian Selkies' power to open the Ocean Gates. Then, he tries to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean and steals Daphne]'s Sirenix power in order to activate the Emperor's Throne. In the end, he is defeated by the Winx and sentenced to Oblivion. Selina Selina is the minor antagonist of Season 6. She is the childhood friend of Bloom and was trained to be a fairy by Eldora, the Fairy Godmother. Together, they discovered the Legendarium, a book containing many legennds and that can be made real when someone reads one aloud, and that an evil wizard named Acheron was trapped in it. Selina turned into a witch by accepting Acheron's offer of power, commisioning herself to one day free him from the Legendarium. In order to succeed, she allies with the Trix by reading legends when asked in exchange for power. At the end of the season, she becomes renounces her evil ways and becomes a fairy once again under Eldora's guidance. Acheron Acheron is the other main antagonist of Season 6. He is a wizard who created the Legendarium but became trapped in it. One day, he convinces Selina to work for him by telling her that if she frees him he would give her great powers. He is freed at the end of the season but is defeated by Bloom. Kalshara Kalshara is one of the main antagonists of Season 7. She is the sister of Brafilius and has the ability to shape shift at will. At the end of the season, Kalshara dies by falling into a bottomless pit in the Magix Underground World. Brafilius Brafilius is one of the main villains of Season 7. He is the brother of Kalshara and is clumsy. At the end of the season, Brafilius befriends the animals of the Magix Underground World. Locations The Realm of Magix Magix is an alternate universe where most of the series unfolds. It is also the name of a city in that universe. It is an enchanted and highly technologically advanced universe of hospitable planets populated by fairies, witches, heroes, and monsters. Alfea Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for Fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. Cloud Tower Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches and the most prestigious educational institution for Witches. At Cloud Tower, witches learn about witchcraft. It is the magical competitor and rival of Alfea. Its headmistress is Headmistress Griffin. The campus itself is a huge and vast living organism that had been created in ancient times by powerful witches. A magical energy circulates through the school, as blood in a body. Red Fountain Red Fountain School for Specialists is a paramilitary boarding school for Specialists, and the most prestigious educational institution for Specialists. Details About the Show On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced it had acquired the rights to the animated series Winx Club for broadcast on the flagship American channel and several of its international channels. The channel plans to coproduce the fifth and sixth seasons of the series, and has also gained the rights to air the existing episodes of the TV series and two theatrical films. On June 27, the first of four one-hour specials, created to summarize the first two seasons, aired, with the second set to air on August 1. Season three will air in full when the specials finish, with season four sometime after. Both the specials and the full seasons will feature a new voice cast and a revamped animation style, a bit different from the original. In 2011, Nickelodeon aired four one-hour specials that summarize seasons one and two, as well as seasons three and four in full. The first special aired June 27, the second special on August 1, and the third special on September 18, and the fourth and final special aired on October 16. Beginning in November, Nickelodeon aired Season 3, when it aired from that point Season 3 aired every weekday. They also co-produced the fifth season and will co-produce the upcoming sixth season. In the United States, Rainbow has revoked the distribution rights for the entire series from 4Kids, and was seeking for a new partner. On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced through a press release that they will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 of Winx Club. In early January 2011, it was announced that Keke Palmer will be playing the voice of Aisha (Layla). In late March 2011, Molly C. Quinn announced she will be voicing Bloom. Josh Keaton announced that he will voice Valtor in Season 3. Ariana Grande announced on May 22 via Twitter that she will be voicing Princess Diaspro, a minor villain, in the new dub. Romi Dames also announced that she will voice Musa. Elizabeth Gillies will play Daphne and Matt Shively will play Sky. The first special's broadcast revealed that Amy Gross is voicing Stella, Alejandra Reynoso is voicing Flora, and Morgan Decker is voicing Tecna. The US premiere of the fourth season of the series aired in May 2012 on Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon released the first of four one-hour specials summarizing the first two seasons, featuring redrawn animation, on June 27, covering the first half of the first season. The second aired on August 1 and was entitled, "Revenge of the Trix." The third aired on September 18th, and is entitled, "The Battle for Magix." The fourth and final special aired on October 16th, and is entitled "The Shadow Phoenix". This special marked the first appearances of Darkar, Aisha (Layla), the Pixies, and Helia. Beginning this November, Nickelodeon will air Season 3 in full every weekday from when it airs, it's possible they may air the Rai English dub. Beginning this November, Nickelodeon will air Season 3 in full every weekday starting November 14. In Italy the four specials were broadcast on Rai Due as well as rearing Season 3 & 4. The first special premiered on Monday November 21 on Rai Due. Broadcast History In Italy, where the series was created, it has been broadcast on Rai Due since January 28, 2004. In America, it was licensed and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment and was broadcast on 4Kids TV (formerly FoxBox) beginning on June 19, 2004, with a preview episode airing on May 22, 2004. 4Kids TV continued its initial run until September 22, 2007. On April 12, 2008, Winx Club was rerun on 4Kids TV and then on July 18, 2009, reruns of Winx Club then aired on the CW4kids until July 10, 2010. Cartoon Network aired Winx Club in 2005 on their afternoon block Miguzi. After 4Kids' license for the series was relinquished, Nickelodeon acquired the rights to the franchise and was producing a new English dub in Hollywood. Nickelodeon aired the Winx Club as of June 27, 2011, beginning with four-one hour specials summarizing seasons one and two. In 2014, it was announced that the partnership between Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon will not be renewed and that Nickelodeon will no longer co-produce Winx Club. Season 7 is produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and co-produced by RaiFiction. Another English dub produced by Cinélume in association with Rai Due has been broadcast in Singapore, Season 4 in Australia, and is featured as an alternate English language track on several European and Latin America DVD releases. Other Media Publications In America there are two ongoing monthly comic books in publication. One is a Winx Club comic book, although its storyline is generally not related to that of the animated series. The other is Pixie, a spin-off of the Winx Club comic book centered around the pixies. A CGI feature film, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, was announced in late 2006, and released in America on 30 November 2007. It was released on 20 November 2008 in Singapore. The plot of the film revolves around Bloom's origins, and takes place after the events of the third season. The official website for the film covers several markets, with release dates and other information. At the Licensing Expo 2008 in New York, Rainbow announced the production of a second film, slated to premiere in 2010. It was later announced in spring 2010 that it would be titled Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure and it would be Americas first 3D movie, with a release date of October 29. A 10 minute promo reel will be shown at the Giffoni Film Festival in July. Theater In September 2005, the "Winx Power" musical show began in America. After a successful tour in Italy, it also expanded to Belgium and the Netherlands, before expanding to Portugal in 2009. November 2008 also saw the launch of "Winx On Ice", an ice show starring Carolina Kostner. Video Games Winx Club games have been released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Microsoft Windows. Most of the Winx Club games are published by Konami; Winx Club: Believix in You was published by Namco Bandai Games. There are currently many video games based on Winx Club: *''Winx Club'' (Windows, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) *''Winx Club: Quest for the Codex'' (Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) *''Winx Club: Join the Club'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Winx Studio'' (Windows) *''Winx Club: Mission Enchantix'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dance Dance Revolution Winx Club'' (Wii) *''Winx Club: Your Magic Universe'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Believix in You'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Love & Pet'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Rockstars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club: Magical Fairy Party'' (Nintendo 3DS) *''Winx Club Card Game'' (iOS) *''Winx Party (iOS) *Winx Club: Puzzle Pets'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Memory Game '' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Bubble Winx '' (iOS) *''Winx Card Jigsaw '' (iOS) *''Winx Sirenix Magic Oceans'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Winx Fairy School'' (iOS) *''Winx Regal Fairy Story'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Saving Alfea'' (Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS) *''Winx Club - Mythix Fashion Wings'' (iOS) *''Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures'' (iOS) Merchandise In Europe, Italian candy manufacturer Ferrero began to distribute plastic Winx figurines as prizes inside their Kinder Surprise chocolate eggs. In the United States, 4Kids Entertainment held the licensing rights to the series until their license expired in 2007. In Singapore, bags, clothing and similar items are available. The Winx Club dolls are the "third most popular dolls in the world" and merchandise sales are over 1 billion euros per year as of 2007. DVD Collection In Italy, Mondo Home Entertainment released the first two seasons with both Italian and English audio tracks, the English audio being Cinélume's dub. In 2007, 01 Distribution released the third season on DVD, but these discs contained the Italian audio only. Later, 01 Distribution re-released the first and second season on DVD without the English soundtrack. Tridimensional also released the first three seasons of the show on Italian newsstands along with the Winx Club magazine. These releases contained the original English, Italian, and French audio. The third season release contained Dutch audio as well, and the fourth season contained only Italian audio. Box sets of all four seasons were released by Tridimensional with the same amount of volumes and content that were released separately on newsstands. In North America, the entire first season of the Winx Club, first released on 12 July 2005, was available as a five-disc collection until 2008. The first DVD of the second season, "Layla and the Pixies", was released in 2007, and the second volume, "Battle for the Codex", came out in September 2007, and both are still available. The first DVD of the third season, "The Princess Ball", was released on 27 January 2009,neededhowever, the release of the other half, Fire & Flame, has been indefinitely suspended due to the US licensing situation (see Future above). In Singapore, Turkey, and Hungary, the third season (as well as the first two) was released with unedited English audio (Cinélume's dub) in four and six volumes respectively; the latter containing Italian audio as well. Also, the fourth season is available in Turkey with English audio spanning six volumes. In Brazil, the first two seasons were released with unedited English subtitles and audio in sixteen volumes. Logos Winx Club 1.png|Original logo/Logo in Season 1 Winx Club 2 - 3.png|Logo in Seasons 2 and 3 Winx Club 4.png|Logo in Season 4 Winx Club Specials.png|Logo in the Specials Winx Club 5.png|Logo in Season 5 Winx Club 6.png|Logo in Season 6 Winx Club 7.png|Logo in Season 7 Trivia *According to Iginio Straffi some aspects of Winx Club were inspired by Sailor Moon, including the transformations and Stella's appearance and personality being similar to Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon and the series having Anime-influence animation. *According to Iginio Straffi, Winx Club was also partly inspired by the Harry Potter series, including the magic schools. *Even though Winx Club started in 2004, most copyright dates in copyright notices start with 2003. This is due to the franchise's production having started in 2003, and released in 2004. *On some bookstore websites, regarding the French Winx Club novels, it is written that the author is Sophie Marvaud, though she indeed is an author, when in reality she is only the one who adapted the Italian version in French, which is well indicated on the French novels along that the series was created by Iginio Straffi. Trailers and Promos |-|Development Stages= Winx Club - Magic Bloom 2001 |-|Seasons= Winx Club official trailer second series Winx Club Season 3 Official Nick Trailer 2011! Winx Club Season 4 Trailer Winx 5 - Trailer Winx Club - Season 5 (Official) Trailer 2 Winx 6 - Trailer Winx Club - Season 7 - Official Trailer |-|Movies= Winx Club The movie premiere Trailer Winx Club Magical Adventure 3D trailer English Winx Club - The Mystery of the Abyss - Official Trailer of the Movie External Links *Official English Winx Club Site *Official Italian Winx Club Site *Official English YouTube Channel *Official Italian Youtube Channel *Official Facebook Page *Official Instagram Page Category:Animated Series Category:Movies Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Television Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:DuArt Film and Video